


My Hearts Murderer

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stepped back, tightening her grip on Edwards arm,"I don't understand." The look in his red eyes shifted, a frown on his immortal face as his pricing gaze took Edwards, then back to her own. "You see mia stella, your are mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:** _

Bella stood next to Edward, her breath coming out in soft pants. She had made it; she had saved him in time. She quickly glanced at him; his usually golden eyes were pitch black and narrowed at the new vampire that had just shown himself. Edward tightened his grip as the newcomer stepped closer.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm and pleasant, but had a slight edge to it. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

Bella glanced at the other vampire; his gaze was looking at her with disbelief and then turned to anger as he looked at Edward again. The vampire hissed at Edward, "You hid your thoughts somehow from Aro didn't you?"

Edward stiffened, eyes hard, "I don't know what you are talking about." It seemed like he was saying if more for Bella's sake then his own.

"You know what I mean!" He snarled, his eyes held furry, "Her smell...it is covered a great deal by your own, but I can still smell it! She isn't yours!"

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly from the shadows, making Bella jump slightly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." His grip on her tightened making Bella wince, which earned growls from the other three vampires.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the one that was fighting with Edward not even a few seconds ago said in a soothing tone as he came out from the darkness fallowed by his companion. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" To Bella it didn't sound like a suggestion, more like a demand.

"No, bring the girl," the first shadow, said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper. There was anger in his voice as well as something Bella couldn't identify.

"I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared. Edward's voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally, and Bella could see that he was preparing to fight.

"She is coming with, and I think you know why." one growled. It seemed she was missing something, and it was annoying her not knowing the missing pieces.

"Alec." the one she heard called Felix, called out in a warning tone.

"You can smell it to can't you Felix. Demetri." Alec growled out, his eyes narrowed and voice filled with venom, "You know what that means! What he did."

The one now known as Demetri looked at Bella, his eyes held the same thing Alec's did when he first appeared, "Yes, we know what it means..." He turned is gaze from Bella to Alec, "Just wait till she meets Aro."

"Then I'm afraid that won't be happening." Edward growled, his calm look completely gone. Bella just stayed quiet listening to their conversation, trying to piece everything together so she would have some understanding, but so far nothing made sense.

"I'm afraid that isn't up for discussion." Alec supplied, small grin coming to his lips as he took a step forward.

Felix and Demetri stole closer toward the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly so they could come at Edward from two sides. They meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks. Alec stayed in the front, watching all the movement ready to act if something went wrong.

Edward didn't move an inch. He was brought Bella behind him in a protective manor, positioning himself to defend her if need be.

Abruptly, Edward's head whipped around, toward the darkness of the winding alley. Demetri and Felix did the same, Alec, who was already looking in that direction eyes narrowed, in response to some sound or movement too subtle for Bella's human senses.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present."

Alice walked slowly to Edward's side, her stance casual, if not a little tense. She had a small frown on her face, but quickly replaced with a smile when she reached Bella's side.

"We're not alone," she reminded them.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching them. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the six of them. He looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.

Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable,"

"Let's," Edward growled. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

Demetri growled in frustration, "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Six men in red now joined the family as they watched them with anxious expressions. Bella was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of her, as well as how everyone was acting around her.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."

Felix smiled, and Alec took a step forward but halted when a voice cut in.

"Enough." The voice was high, reedy, and it came from behind them.

Bella peeked under Edward's other arm to see a small, dark shape coming toward them. By the way the edges billowed; She knew it would be another one of them.

Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls. Alec stayed where he was though, eyes fixed on Bella who didn't move from behind Edward.

Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well – but in defeat.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive.

"It seems you have been fooling us." Her voice sharp, her eyes now on Bella as well, before giving a quick look to Alec and saying something to low for Bella's ears to catch. Whatever she said though made both Alice and Edward growl.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her voice still had a sharp edge to it. She turned her back and drifted silently into the dark.

Alec gestured for the two vegetarian's and human to go first, smirking as he took his place behind Bella. He stayed a foot behind her, Bella could feel his eyes on her as they went through the ally until they reached a flat, windowless, brick face.

Alice didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving.

Bella took a step back, running into Alec who gave a small chuckle, "Isabella, right?" Seeing the nod, he gave a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Bella said nothing, but gave a yelp when Edward brought Bella towards him, "She is fine with me."

Alec glared at Edward, before a small smirk crossed his face, "She isn't yours for long. Not when she finds out what you have been doing."

Bella gave them both a curious look, not understanding what Alec meant, "What does that mean?" She whispered, knowing full well that both of them could hear her.

"You will find out once you meet our masters" was the cryptic reply he gave as he watched Edward push her forward to the hole.

"Alice will catch you." Edward whispered, casting a glare towards Alec, ignoring what he had said, at least to some extent.

Nodded Bella stepped closer so she could look into the dark hole, and took a deep breath, before jumping in. She kept her eyes closed till she felt she was in someone's arms, she heard a chuckle making her snap her eyes open. She wasn't in Alice's arms...Looking up she saw..Felix. He gave her a cat like grin before setting her on her feet, just as Edward jumped down.

Edward seeing Bella put down, gave a quit hiss to Felix, before bringing Bella back to his side. Alice was a few feet ahead of them. Her face blank of most emotions but held a hint of anger.

"Come, we are almost there." Alec informed, as he landed softly next to Edward. It didn't take long to go through the cold tunnel. Bella tried to keep her thoughts strait though, she was confused beyond belief and not to mention freezing cold. Today wasn't her day at all.

Giving a small sigh she looked forward to see the end of the tunnel, there was a gate– the iron bars were rusting, but thick as ones arm.. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door.

They stepped through the door, and Bella glanced around her in surprise, relaxing automatically.

Beside Bella Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight as he brought Bella closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

They were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling.

It was warmer there, for which Bella was grateful for. The hall they were in seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers.

Edward didn't seem to agree with her assessment. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by an elevator.

He pulled her along, and Alice walked on Bella's other side. The heavy door creaked shut behind them, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home.

Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for them. Her expression was apathetic.

Once inside the elevator, the four vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion–it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. As for Alec, the pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil.

Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript. Bella cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hand still rubbed against her arm. He never took his eyes off Jane.

The elevator ride was short; they stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded Bella of a funeral home.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. Bella looked around astonishment at the woman behind it. She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes.

She would have been very pretty in any other company–but not here. Because she was every bit as human as she was. Bella couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing there, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires.

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, or even Bella, disheveled and comparatively hideous.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and they followed.

As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled.

They ignored the doors at the end of the hall–doors entirely sheathed in gold–stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane.

Bella bit back a groan when Edward pulled her through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I wondered if they used it as an exit, like the hole in the street.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As Bella silently watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The exquisite faces all turned toward the party as they entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts–things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, Bella thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.

He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that Bella gawked, her mouth hung open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

Bella was only more astonished as he floated closer and could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach them alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the looks of curiosity)

Bella also couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. She suppose the features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from herself. His skin was translucently white, and it looked just as delicate–it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. Bella felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk.

His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; she wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on the forehead and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."

He turned his misty eyes, and the smile brightened–became ecstatic.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This  _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

Bella stared in shock as he called out their names informally, as if they were old friends dropping in for an unexpected visit.

He turned to Felix who had an expressionless look on his face, "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way the group had had just came from.

"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather as he took a step forward, but when doing so he froze and took a deep breath from the air.

His red eyes snapped to Edwards, eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled back around his teeth in a small snarl, " _What is this_ …" it came out as a his, as the whole room became tense and thick making Bella take a step back into Edward.

Edward tightened his grip on Bella, before answering in a frosty voice, "What do you mean Aro?" Bella had the feeling he was lying though, she didn't know why but she knew he wasn't telling the truth.

The vampire Bella now knew as Aro took another step forward and inhaled the air again, his body was tense and looked like he was ready to attack, "You know what I mean,  _boy_."

Edward shifted, keeping Bella still in his arms but more out of Aro's line of vision. Aro who still had his eyes on Bella, glared at Edward when he moved to shield the young girl away from him.

Aro took a deep breath but his stance was still tense and eyes narrowed, "You have taken what isn't yours." Those words seemed to echo off the room, no one in was moving, and all the muttering and talking had ceased. Every eye in the room was firmly on Edward and Aro then went to Bella then back again two the two tense vampires.

Edward didn't say anything but moved more in front of Bella, his lips pressed together in a thin line and his usually gold eyes were pitch black. Bella's guess his eyes were black from anger, but she still didn't understand what he was so angry at. That and why everyone was saying that he took something not his.

She was so very confused.

Aro opened his mouth to say something but instead looked over his shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside them. Bella was the slowest to turn. Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair–the same shade as his face–that brushed against his shoulders. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.

"Marcus, Caius….how  _wonderful_  for you to join us." Aro said, his voice was hard and sounded pissed off. Bella could only think it had to do with her and Edward, but still didn't understand the whole situation.

Aro paused and glanced at us, "It seems we have a …situation on our hands brothers….Don't you agree Marcus?" Aro looked at the man who sat down, he was the male with the dark hair and was looking at Bella in utter shock.

The man shook his head, before sighing, "Indeed we do brother… _.indeed we do.."_ His voice was soft but held anger and confusion as he looked at Bella then Edward than back to his 'brother.'

Caius glanced towards Bella and he looked at her in confusion before a small snarl left his lips. Aro glanced at him before giving him a cold smiled, "You smell it too then….it seems we have been deceived."

Caius glared at Edward, " _ **What have you done Cullen."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The room was silent as Caius looked down at Edward, lips drawn back over his teeth, red eyes glimmering with confusion and hate, "I ask you again _ **Cullen**_ _…what did you do_!"

Bella stood still as she watched, not daring to move. She felt that if she made one wrong move it could set someone off in the room.

"I did nothing but take what I wanted." Edward simply told them, not even bothering to hide his sneer. Alice who was to the side of them, took a deep breath in but said nothing, "Isn't that what we  _Vampires_ do?"

"Watch your tone boy" Caius snapped, he wasn't one to usually get set off as easily as this, but Edward had done something against Vampire code.

To steal ones mate.

It was unforgivable.

Caius's eyes went over to the small vampire, Alice, and asked coldly, "Did you know? Or help?" He paused eyes narrowing, "The truth."

Alice averted her eyes, head bowed in submission, " Yes….I helped." She took a deep breath, "No one but the two of us knew though…my mate may have had a small idea, but never the whole truth." There was some shame in her voice but not much.

Looking up Alice looked Caius in the eye before glancing to Aro, then back to the floor, "She was going to be sooo happy apart of our family…as Edward's mate…but…"

Aro frowned, his eyes on Edward then to Bella who was clinging to Edward, "Continue….tell the whole story Miss Cullen….since you seem to be the only one willing to do so."

Sighing she took an unnecessary breath, "I has a vision of Bella's arrive to Forks, Washington two days before she arrived. At first I thought nothing of it, just someone new coming to town who was going to semi interact with our family at school….I was her becoming Edward's lab partner in Biology." She glanced towards Edward before continuing.

"It wasn't till Edward actually met Bella in class and smelled her for the first time was I to get more visions of her….it was of her dying. She was his singer..…or Bella living and falling in love with Edward…"

There were low growls filled the room but Alice closed her eyes and continued, "It wasn't till later a week or so later I found out who she really was….or was going to be destined with…Edward asked me to take her truck home…" she paused not wanting to say anymore but knew she had to finish.

"The sent was repressed, but I still smelt it. The smell of a vampire mate…the smell of Aro of the Vultori….I was shocked at first…I looked into the future over and over again to see if I was wrong…If something was deceiving me…but it wasn't…."

Alice shifted her weight and looked to see how Bella was reacting, but she couldn't see her face from the position she was standing in, so she kept on telling the lies she and her brother had weaved to make him happy.

"The visions I had all had Bella turning into a vampire….no matter what…and her being happy and married to Edward…Bella Cullen was going to be the newest vampire apart of our family….but on Bella's birthday everything changed…." She stopped and looked at Aro, "And you know the rest."

The room was quiet for a couple of minutes before a soft voice cut through.

"How did you do it?" Marcus asked the question no one seemed to want to say out loud. Everyone was wondering it though.

Edward gave a cold smirk, "Do what?" He paused looking down at Bella, "Hide my thoughts? Make sure no one knew about her besides Alice? Made sure she smelled like me?"

The silence in the room was making people shuffle uncomfortable with the subject Edward was speaking so casually about.

Edward gave the room a feral grin, "I have always been able to hide my thoughts….it's like putting them in a safe so no one but me who has the key can get in….and as for the making sure no one smelled Bella…or found out besides Alice…it was easy." He brought Bella closer to him, and grabbed her wrist bringing it up in the air showing a tight fitting plain silver bracelet with nothing but one green stone in the middle.

"This is the reason…I but my venom inside the chamber under the rock….it made sure she smelled of me and not anyone else…..I had to do this every day so no one found out though."

Bella who was in shock from what she was hearing and some confusion from not understanding all of it, stepped back but tightened her grip on Edwards arm as if to get his attention, which did.

"I don't understand." This made everyone in the room look to her, this had been the first time anyone had heard her speak, "I don't understand what you mean by everything?"

Aro stepped closer, the look in his red eyes shifted, a frown on his immortal face as his pricing gaze took Edwards, then back to her own. "You see  _mia stella_ , you are mine, simple as that."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:** _

Bella frowned as she eyed the vampire in front of her, "Simple as that?" It was said in a questioning voice as she looked around the room then back to the vampire that was claiming her as his.

"It is never simple….."Her brown eyes flickered in anger and confusion. Nothing was simple in life, and he was phrasing it as such.

Her brown eyes looked to Edward, then to Aro, before she pulled her arm out of Edward's hand. He let her go as she stared down the ancient vampire.

"I want to know what is going on…..ever since I arrived all I have been hearing is bits and pieces. If this has to do with me I want to know." Bella was standing her ground, she usually wasn't one to be demanding but she was getting ticked off enough she didn't care if she was using her manners or not.

There was a small chuckle, Bella looked towards the sound and Marcus gave her a small smirk, "You are a spit fire aren't you my dear."

This caused Bella to gave him a small glare, but say nothing as Aro was looking at her with a curious look before a smirk crept on his face, "Well,  _mia Stella_ , It is rather simple to explain. But first I must ask how much of vampire mating do you know?"

Blinking her brown eyes she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Vampire mating?" She never had that explained to her; she thought they all fell in love to become a 'mate' to a vampire. It was that simple…or at least that is what she thought.

Aro gave a sigh, "That is what I thought. Edward never explained vampire mating…..it makes sense he wouldn't, but I thought it better I ask just in case."

Taking a deep breath he starting his explanation as Edward and Alice both stood silent not daring to interrupt since they had caused so much drama and damage as it was, "When a vampire meets ones mate, they know instantly. It is the vary scent that draws them together. The smell of their mate is always present on the other mate's skin, it is faint but not faint enough for the mates not to find one another."

Aro glanced at Edward briefly before continuing, "The scent of the mates never change unless, as we now know if it is blocked by another vampires venom."

Bella's eyes widened and she turned heal and whipped around to Edward who's usually golden eyes were black and looking at her with a hunger she had only seen in his eyes when she first met him in Biology class.

A chuckled rumbled behind her but she couldn't' help but look at the man she loved….or she thought she did. If she loved him, but he had been lying to her. If he lied to her about being mates what else could he have lied about.

Could what he said in the forest have been true?

Could she really be just a play thing to pass the time?

Or was she just there because she was Edwards singer?

These questions whipped through her mind so fast Bella didn't notice when Edward took steps towards her and sat a hand on her cheek till she smelt his breath on her face.

"Is it true? " Bella breathed looking at him with wide hope filled eyes. How she hoped it wasn't true but her hopes were crushed as she heard the next word that came out of his mouth.

"Yes…bu-"

Snapping her eyes too his own she wretched her face away from his hand and took a couple steps back as she whispered, "Don't touch me…."

"Bella love, please. I can explain." Edward pleaded; his dark eyes were back to gold and looking at her with sorrow. Bella would have non of that though.

He lied.

He could still be lying.

Bella didn't trust him, but she still wanted to know what he would say….

She took a shaky breath as she again took another step back to keep her distance, "Then start explaining…." Her eyes shifted to Alice who still hadn't moved her said a word, "… Explain  _ **Everything**_ …"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Edward frowned, eyes surveying the room before looking back to her chocolate brown eyes, "...If that is what you wish." He didn't want to explain everything though, but if he wanted any chance of her being his again, he would have to explain it. It wasn't like she would pick  _Aro_ , a blood thirsty killer over him.

He was safe and would win her over again.

He was the one she was in-love with after all.

"The first day I met you, it was in biology. Your scent was intoxication. It drew me in to take your blood. Your blood sang to me. Wanting... _burning..._ _ **pleading**_  for me to drink you dry." Growls resounded int the air as he talked about her blood. Edward paused before continuing eyes hazy as if he was back in the past.

"I didn't want to kill you though...it would have disappointed Carlisle...after class I tried to change classes but you came in...making my control almost snap again...that is when I decided I would leave..." He took an unneeded breath, " I left for a week before coming back. I was going to ignore you like every other human in the school...but when I saw you again is when I noticed it..."

The stayed quit as Bella understood what he meant, "You noticed you couldn't read my mind...that is why you decided not to ignore me isn't' it?"

"Yes...it was then when I became curious about you." Edward frowned, eyes still golden, "A girl...a  _ **human**_ girl was able to block my power...something that had never happened to me before. The last time I had seen you I was concentrating on not killing you to really pay attention on what you exactly smelled like...or what you were thinking."

"As I got closer to you, I was going to greet you and introduce myself to you..."He paused glancing at Aro who was listening to his every word carefully, " I smelt what I didn't notice before...the faint scent of a vampire's mate..."

Bella held her breath as he looked her strait in the eyes, she could tell he was confessing to what he did now. What he shouldn't have done.

"I smelt Aro Volturi on your skin...I couldn't believe it."Edward gave a dry chuckle, "the one person I couldn't hear wasn't even my own mate!"

There was irony in his voice as he continued, "I had planned on ignoring you...but you were so president...and so aware of your surroundings. You noticed things other humans didn't. You noticed things no one has ever noticed while us Cullen's went to school or was in a human community."

"Then I started to get to know you some...i couldn't stay away. There was something about you that interested me." He really didn't know how to explain everything so he was leaving parts out. Like the van part...him watching her sleep when she was unaware.

"Soon as I noticed you trying to figure out what I was I distanced myself...but it seemed I was too late...you figured out what I was and didn't seem to care " he gave a small smile in remembrance of the day she said that, "You didn't care and still wanted me around. I was amazed. It was then I knew that I wanted you all to myself. So I had that bracelet made and mailed to you. Thinking it was a gift from your mother though. You fell for it."

Edward paused there before he looked at the hurt on Bella's face, "I started putting my venom in it when I picked you up for school everyday. Eventually Carlisle and the rest of the family wanted to get to know you...but the day I brought you in the nomads showed up."

He shifted slightly he didn't really want to go through the whole event again, "We protected you...but you were always selfless. Putting others before yourself...you didn't want any of us getting hurt for your sake. The nomads were after you, so you made the deal to see James. You were able to sneak away from a physic and an empath Something we thought not possible."

A bitter smile came across his lips, "By the time the whole family could come aid you though...you were bitten...bleeding, and on the verge on losing contentiousness."

Bella frowned something flashing in her head, "Is me not being your mate why you never agreed to change me?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes one of the reasons...i knew if I changed you, you would know I wasn't your mate." He gave her a sympathetic look, " That and I loved you too much to have you live a life so monstrous."

"I wanted you to live a normal...human life. That is why I left Forks in the first place." He took a step to touch her cheek which Bella avoided making him sigh.

Bella glared at Edward, eyes like dancing fire, "What if that wasn't what I wanted? Did you think of that? Or since I am young and human not able to make the right decisions by your standers?"

"Somewhat...but not the whole thing. You are young, you should live a human life. Not a life filled with anger and blood." Bella didn't like that answer, her choices were her own and not another persons.

He didn't have the right to make them for her.

She was her own person and was capable of making decisions just fine. She had been doing so since she could remember.

"But what right did  _ **you**_  have to decide that?" Bella questioned, she was getting more and more angry by his reasoning's by the minute.

He was manipulative.

He was not the person she thought he was.

She didn't think she ever really knew him.

"What right do you have to lay out my life." She questioned again, eyes blazing, "What right other than you were dating me did you have to try to make my life something that it wasn't?"

"I am sorry...I thought I was doing what was best for you..." He told her, gold eyes darkening.

Bella glared at him, " Was deceiving me part of 'what is best for me?' too?" She didn't believe a word he said.

How could she? After all he did. She closed her eyes trying to get her temper under control.

"I am sorry I deceived you." Edward told Bella a small smile on his lips, "But I am not sorry for falling in-love with you."

He moved and gently touched her cheek to plead forgiveness, "I am sorry...I do love you though."

"Please..."Bella whispered eyes closed, "..Don't touch me..." She didn't want him to ever touch her again...no she didn't want to see, hear, speak to him again either!

She never wanted to contact him.

What he did was unforgivable.

"Bella...love?" Edward asked his hand still touching her cheek, it was then something in her snapped. She didn't know what but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I said don't touch me!" she snapped back, then after she said that Edward went flying across the room hitting the stone wall.

The whole room looked at the human girl who was looking at what she did in astonishment as a chuckle filled the air.

_"Truly magnificent."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:** _

Bella looked at Edward who was slowly getting up from the floor, she didn't know how she did it. She didn't even know what really happened.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, eyes wide as he now stood fully on his two feet. He never considered that she could have powers as a human. He had thought about if she was a vampire she would have them, but he wasn't going to change her...ever.

But now...things weren't going as he had planned them.

Edward took a step closer slowly making his way back to his Bella.

All as this was going on Aro stood and watched as Edward tried to move towards Bella again and was by her side in an instant. He didn't want him to try to touch her again, he didn't like his smell on her.

It sickened him.

Made him want to tear him to pieces and burn him.

Something he hasn't felt like really doing to a person in over five-hundred years.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he quickly reappeared by his throne setting her in his seat between Marucs and Caius. He turned around and so his back was to his mate as Aro looked at Edward who was looking at him with pure hate.

"I think that is enough..." Aro said, voice firm as it drifted across the room. Everyone was tense, and he needed things to calm down,...even though he was just as tense.

His red eyes flickered to the human sitting in his chair, blinking. She didn't know she was a true gem. This made Aro find her even more interesting.

Shifting so his eyes were on the Cullen male in the room, he frowned, "We now know what happened...what I want to know is what made you think you would get away with this..." Aro paused, looking at the animal drinkers, "or were you really seeking death for this?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something but her eyes glazed over then a look of terror came to her face, "Don't Edward...just don't!" it was hissed out and made all room occupants turn to look at her.

Edward glared at her, but Alice hissed in rely.

Aro glanced at the two, as he took a step closer to the female vampire, "Miss Cullen...why don't you enlighten us on what is going on..."

Alice glanced at him, and took a step back. She didn't want Edward to get into anymore trouble, but she had to say something out-loud cause he wasn't paying attention to her saying things to him mentally.

Now though...Aro was going to figure out what might happen if Edward was aloud to leave Italy. She took another step back as Aro took another one towards her making him narrow his eyes in displeasure.

"Miss Cullen I'm not going to ask..." Aro stepped closer, eyes still narrowed.

Alice's eyes glazed over and a few seconds later she bowed her head in submission as she came out of her vision, she took off her glove and held a hand out to him.

Aro slowly took it and then Alice found herself on the floor Aro's hand on her neck making everyone shift to a fighting stance in the room.

"Jane...Alec" Aro called his two most trusted guard members to him. His eyes never leaving the Edward Cullen, as he still held his hand on the female Cullen's throat.

"Yes master?" the both answered in unison, as they stepped forward. They held themselves tall, and their faces blank from any emotion.

"Take Isabella to the Library...I will continue talking to the Cullen's but when I am finished I will come and relive the two of you." Aro spoke it in a pleasant tone but Bella couldn't help but here the demand that underlined the way he spoke, especially when he held Alice to the ground never looking from Edward.

The two vampire stepped towards Bella and gave her small smiles in greeting. Jane stayed towards the front and opened the double doors.

"Come Mistress..." Alec said putting a hand on her back to lead her away from the room. As they set foot out of the room and the doors were closing behind them, she looked back for one last look.

She looked at the two vampires she considered family while thinking,  _'I hope everything ends soon...I want to go home..'_ She turned around, her last thought as she went through the doors was _, 'I should have listened to Jacob.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Bella was sitting down on a chair in the library. She hadn't said anything since arriving, her mind was going a mile a minute and she couldn't find any words to say.

She shifted her eyes and looked at the two vampires that were with her, they both were close by her, but not too close. Bella could see every so often one of them would glance at her, then look away.

She still didn't understand everything that had happened. She understood some of the information, but not everything.

Like, what did Aro mean when he said she was his?

He couldn't mean mate!

She didn't want to be with another vampire, all she wanted was to go home!

Back to Charlie!

Back to Jacob!

Back to Forks!

Sighing she put her head in her hands, she didn't know what she was going to do, but Bella had a feeling she wasn't just going to be able to leave Italy.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" She turned to look at Alec, if she remembered his name. His red eyes were looking at her with concern.

"You really don't have to call me that..." Bella looked at Alec, eyes shifting to Jane than back to Alec again, "I am no ones mistress..."

Jane was the one to speak after she said that, "You are our mistress,..." Jane frowned at her, eyes glittering, "When Master Aro arrives he shall explain everything that has happened and why."

Bella knew after she said that, it was the end of the discussion, she groaned and put her head back in her hands...her head was starting to throb even worse than before.

"You still didn't answer my question..."Alec stated, he didn't know what was wrong to make her seem like she was in pain.

Sighing Bella leaned back in the chair, "My head hurts that is all."

This didn't make the male vampires concern vanish, it made it worse.

"You are in pain?" Jane asked, aslo alert and looking at her with wide eyes.

"I have a headache..." Bella stated, which made both vampires look to one another in worry. Bella frowned, she guessed they didn't know humans got them all the time.

"Its fine...humans get them from stress...worry...or something happens to make them think to much." this made the vampires relax some but still on guard as they watched her.

"Do you know when Aro will be here?" She asked the vampires who gave her amused looks.

"Master is here..now." Alec stated, looking at the doors that were now opening.

Bella looked to the door to see Aro walk in, he had a small smile on his face as her eyes connected to his. Frowning Bella thought, ' _Finally I can get some answers!'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight:** _

Aro glared at the Cullen's as he slowly released the seers neck and took a step back. He was holding all his emotions in check so he didn't kill the two of them.

He needed to get answers first.

He needed to make sure he had all the information so he could protect his coven and his intended.

Aro walked towards Edward who was glaring at him, "Are you going to tell me everything now? Or should I try to extract it?"

He wasn't up for games anymore. Aro was one to play games, but not when it came to something personal as his Clan or his intended.

He wouldn't take any chances if that was going to happen.

"Answer me boy." Edward just continued to back away, teeth out and snarling at him. He wasn't going to answer anything it seemed.

"We can do this the easy or hard way Cullen you decide." Aro was on his last thread of patients. It was thin as a piece of grass.

"Edward.." Alice hissed, trying to make him see reason, but not even she could get him out of the trouble he caused.

Or what they caused.

Edward moved to attack but was quickly pinned down by Demetri.

"You really should learn to listen to your elders Edward. Didn't Carlisle teach you that?" He knew that was a low blow, but Aro didn't care about that. He was to pissed off to care about it.

Taking his had, Aro placed his hand on Edward, but was sadly disappointed.

His mind was somewhat blocked to him.

"It seems you really are able to block me to some extent...such a  _pity._ " He paused looking strait into the vegetarian vampires eyes, "..are you going to tell me anything..."

Edward just curled his lip in response, "Why would I do such a stupid thing as that..."

'Stupid you are Edward if you think you would have gotten away with this' Aro thought, stepping away from him, 'I am giving you a chance to lessen your punishment...'

"Never." Edward hissed, eyes black as coal from anger.

"You are a very silly boy."

Edward said nothing in reply as the room went quiet.

"Why did you do it?" Aro finally asked.

"Because I could..." This answer just made Aro more angry, "Your not gonna tell me anything are you,  _boy.."_  it was said in a low snarling voice. Everyone in the room was still on edge and this wasn't making anything better.

"Why should I tell you anything..."Edward smirked from his placed on the other side of the room. He was pinned to the floor by Demetri but Edward still seemed to talk back even in the situation he was in.

With narrowed eyes he glanced at the Cullen woman then back at Edward, the first born of his friend Carlisle. He didn't want to destroy him out of respects to his old friend but it was hard.

Taking and unneeded breath Aro spoke, "Take them both to the dungeons. Both high security. Then go gather the rest of the Cullen Clan...and the Denali Clan and bring them here." He glanced at Edward to see a smirk on his face, "..and feel free to do anything to them while there...just don't kill them."

Glancing at his brothers, he said, "If you excuse me brothers...I have a mate to talk to" With that he left the room eyes still glowing with the promise of pain, but as he got closer to the library he sighed.

He had to talk to his intended now.

He had a feeling from her fiery spirit in the throne room that the upcoming conversation was going to be interesting

He let a small smirk grace his lips as he entered the library and his dark eyes connection to the brown eyes of his mate to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella looked at the man...vampire that entered the room. His eyes were focused on her, and nothing else.

He looked to the side for a moment where Jane and Alex were standing, "You two may leave for now...I'll call you back when we are done talking.."

"Yes master.." then the two quickly vanished leaving Bella and Aro alone in the library.

Bella didn't know what to say, she was already uncomfortable with the situation she was in. What could she say to change anything?

Nothing.

"No need to think so hard, _Mia stella._ "

Bella didn't say anything, just watched  the vampires that ruled over vampire kind. She didn't really know what to say to this man. She knew she had questions, but they didn't seem to want to come to her mind now the person who was able to answer all her questions was in front of her...her mind went blank.

All the questions she had in her head...gone.

Aro gave a small sigh, taking a seat across from her, "I know you have lots of questions...take your time." He would be patient with her, she was something he had waited for a long time for.

His mate.

The one that completed him.

She was what he had been waiting for since he was turned. He didn't mind if he had to be a little more patients. She was in his sights...she was under his protection.

Aro was going to make sure she stayed that way.

No one was going to take her away.

No one.

Bella sighed, "I don't really know where to start." And she didn't. What was she going to ask? Everything she wanted to ask seemed not to want to come back to her brain.

Her brain was blank...maybe she was going in shock?

"Just as the first questions that comes to your mind"

Then there was silence in the room. It took a couple minutes before Bella spoke up.

"What is going to happen to the Cullens?" Bella asked quietly, looking down at the ground. She was hurt on how they left, and she also felt betrayed on what Edward and Alice did. She didn't want them dead though.

Aro looked at the woman that was destined to be his mate. He didn't really know what to make of her. She seemed so... _innocent._  It was something he wasn't used to.

"What do you want me to do with them..." he paused eyes shifting over her body, looking for any body language he could identify as a response to his question. He could see her tense up and eyes shift to the floor again, and then flicker up to his eyes, then back to the floor.

She was nervous, he could tell that...but she also was a mixture of emotions. Not staying on one emotion, but flipping through one to another..then another.

Bella didn't answer for a few minutes, "...I don't know..." She really didn't. She had loved them as family and they had just left her hurt., "..they are good...but they hurt me..."

Aro gave a slight nod, he could see she didn't like violence. She wouldn't want anyone dead. She was hurt though, and what happened he couldn't let them go unpunished.

He had to uphold the rules.

"I can't promise anything about the two you came with...but the rest of the Cullen's will not be punished by death..they will get punished..but nothing harmful. The same will go for the Denali Clan." He would keep that promise to her. He didn't want to hurt his old friend Carlisle...but he did leave Bella alone and aware of the vampire world.

Carlisle should know better by doing that...as should the Denali clan. Eleazar served under him, he knew what happened to those who let the secret out first hand.

Bella bit her lip, she was glad to hear that, but she was hurt, betrayed and disgusted on what Edward and Alice had done. She had trusted them...loved them.

She was confused on where to go from there. What was she going to do? Did she want to see Edward face to face again...or did she rather let her anger out on him.

She didn't know.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle sat in his study, he had a bad feeling. It had been three days since he got his last call from Alice.

She had explained what was going on. They were in Italy to save Edward. That he thought his mate, Bella was dead and because of that Bella and her were there to save him.

He hoped they saved him. Carlisle knew how the Volturi could be, and could only pray everything went alright. That there were no casualties in this trip.

Carlisle wanted his family back together. Ever since they had moved away from Forks things had been slowly falling apart. His family had started to split apart.

He hoped that will Bella saving Edward, the two would get back together and things would be good again.

Mates were to always to be together.

It hurt to be away from each other...that is why Edward gone off on his own. He couldn't take being around mated couples.

It reminded him of the mate he pushed away. The mate that he loved but wanted to keep human.

' _Things are getting so complicated.'_ Carlisle thought as he ran a hand over his face. He didn't understand what Edward was thinking. He knew that the girl, Bella, was his mate, but he also knew that if he didn't go back to the girl or agree to change her she would end up dead. This would also hurt them too.

If the Volturi get involved, they could kill their whole coven for knowing about her and not doing anything about changing her.

He knew the rules. He had watched vampires who had broken the rules killed while he was with the Volturi.

Carlisle knew what could happen to his family, but he hoped it didn't come down to that. Edward had some leeway because the girl was his mate.

He may not know Bella really well, but he knew she was kind and not afraid to act normal around them. She would hug them, smile and be normal around them. Something that he had yet to really understand how she could do it so effortlessly.

"When did things get so complicated" Carlisle muttered as he looked out the window. It was raining, it fit the mood that was in the house.

Everyone was depressed, and he knew why.

He just hoped Alice, Bella and Edward headed home soon. They would be able to save the family.

The family that he wanted to make sure that stayed together, but from the looks of it right now that wasn't going to happen.

As Carlisle looked out the window he tensed when he felt something. In the distance he could see black clocks.

He knew what that could meant...

Taking a deep breath Carlisle stood and made his way downstairs and gave his family who were all shifting around the living room restlessly. They knew what was coming as well it seemed.

Looking at his mate, he gave her a small smile before opening the door. When he opened the door two Volturi guards stood at few feet away from the door.

"How can I help you gentlemen." Carlisle said, trying to act calm. He knew what was to come, so he really wasn't all that calm. He just hoped everything turned out alright...or with everyone alive.

The one of the left gave a smirk before handing him an old looking letter which Carlisle knew as a summons.

"Your presence is required by the Volturi for trail."

Carlisle sucked in a breath, "When are we to come."

The one on the right gave a hollow chuckle, "Now...you need not bring anything...it has yet to be determined if you will need them again."

This made the Cullen family shift uncomfortably,

"What is the trail for, and who is to be present." If it wasn't that big of a tail only Aro would be present...if a full trial all three brothers would be present. He hoped it was just Aro.

Sadly it seemed like luck wasn't on his side.

"The reason for the trail shall be reviewed by Aro when you get there. Him and his brothers are expecting you...along with the Denali's."

Carlisle closed his eyes, it seemed things were more serious than he wanted...he hoped everyone came out alive.

He could only pray.

And pray he did.

He prayed for their lives to be spared.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bella shifted in her seat, she didn't know what to say to the man..vampire, that was seated on far from her.

She didn't know where to start on asking him questions. Looking up she could see he was watching her, waiting for her to say something.

Sighing she bit her lip, "...What is going to happen now?" She had a feeling she didn't want to know...but at the same time she did.

Aro's lips twitched, "For now, We are going to wait till the Cullen's and the Denali's show up. Until then it is just a waiting game." He paused, his red eyes taking her fidgeting form. He did want to get to know her, the mating pull was there. He just didn't know how much she could take at this moment.

"I know you have more questions, mi stella, why don't you ask them" Aro persuaded her, he wanted her to be comfortable around him. He didn't want her to be skittish or afraid to ask him things.

"What is going to happen to me?" She didn't really know. Right now she just was filled with mixed emotions and didn't know what to do.

Aro gave a small smile, "You will be turned, and live here with the Volturi. You are my mate." He wanted to make sure she understood what she was and where he expected her to be.

Bella frowned, "Mate...What does that exactly mean in Vampire terms." She wanted to make sure she understood everything, though inside she was panicking at the same time.

"You are my other half. Someone I have been waiting for since I have been turned. You ground me and compliment me."

Bella nodded, understanding. Though she didn't know what to make of it. She knew she was his mate, but she didn't know if she wanted to be his.

"What if I don't want to be your mate?" Bella asked before she could stop herself.

Aro narrowed his eyes, he didn't expect her to ask this, "...Then I would have to convince you otherwise."

Frowning she nodded, before she went silent. Bella wanted to go home. She wanted to see Charlie again.

Bella wanted to see him at least one more time.

"Will I be able to go home?" Bella whispered, though deep down she knew the answer already. She knew the rules the Volturi had.

Aro sighed, "You know too much...and I won't let you go. You're mine."

Bella nodded, she had figured that she wouldn't be able to go home. She would never get to say goodbye to her father. As she thought of this, something came to her mind.

"Could..." she stopped not knowing if it would be a good idea to make a deal with him.

Aro tilted his head, looking her in the eyes. She had a determined look in her eyes, and something else,  _'Interesting'_

Bella took a deep breath, "How about we make a deal"

Aro smirked, he knew this was going to become interesting.


End file.
